The conventional liquid crystal display device generally employs snaps or screws to connect the front frame and the back plate.
When using snaps, deformation of the front frame may occur during reworking. As for the screws, with the frame becoming narrower and narrower, eventually there is no space left at the front thereof for screw-locking, and screw-locking at the side may interfere with the manufacturing efficiency; further, stud should be riveted to the back plate, which also causes efficiency degradation in actual manufacturing process.